Fire with Fire
Fire with Fire is the twenty-first episode of the second season of and forty-third episode of the series overall. Summary A FAMILY DIVIDED — After discovering that he’s been betrayed by his own siblings, Klaus teams up with an unlikely ally and sets off on a warpath, hell bent on revenge. Amidst the news that Klaus is on the loose, Elijah, Rebekah and Freya move forward with their plan to lure Dahlia to the compound and take her down once and for all. Meanwhile, Hayley and Jackson attempt to escape through the flooded bayou, even as Marcel finds himself hunted by a dangerous new threat. Finally, Davina is presented with an offer that could allow her the chance to bring back Kol, though it will require her to make a life-altering decision. Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah Mikaelson (in Eva's body) *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas Co-Starring *Javier Carasquillo as Kurt *Nina Repeta as Melinda *Donny Boaz as Guy *Allie McCulloch as Female Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *James Davison as Tourist *Tyrice Lollis as Tourist Trivia *Antagonists: Dahlia and Niklaus Mikaelson. *Vincent tells Davina that the reason the covens wanted him as leader was because he was an outsider, which is why they would also accept Davina - because she has been estranged from the other witches, she will be impartial and unwilling to play favorites. **He also tells her that, as Regent, she could prevent any future event such as the Harvest from ever happening again. She tells him that she is only accepting because it would give her the power to bring Kol back. *Klaus tells Dahlia that what he has planned for Hayley is far worse than death. This ultimately turns out to be true when Klaus compels Marcel to give him the spell to the Crescent Curse he had Brynne Deveraux (possessed by Céleste Dubois) cast on the Crescent Wolf Pack in the 1990s. He then has Dahlia cast a modified version of the curse on Hayley and Jackson that accommodated Hayley's hybrid nature; because the curse was cast on both Alphas of the pack, every single Crescent wolf was also subjected to the same fate. This curse being placed on the pack for a second time served several purposes in Klaus' agenda. **First, it allowed Klaus to fulfill his end of his bargain with Dahlia by preventing Hayley and Jackson from interfering with their plans without having to actually outright kill Hayley, as Klaus was afraid that Hope would ultimately grow to hate him if she knew he had killed her mother. It also kept Hayley from figuring out and interfering with his plan to double-cross Dahlia as well. **Second, the curse allowed Klaus to punish Hayley for her attempt to flee Louisiana with Jackson and Hope without his permission in the first place, as he was furious at the fact that Hayley would dare intend to keep his daughter from him, even if Hayley believed it was the best chance for Hope to have a safe life. *While it has been established in past episodes dating all the way back to Season Three of that Elijah possesses more than enough strength to hold his own against Klaus and even win a fight with him, this episode demonstrated that Elijah's ability to outmatch Klaus is dependent on his ability to keep himself calm and in control; when Elijah succumbs to anger and gives into "the monster behind the red door", as Klaus described it, he's much more prone to letting his emotions get the better of him, which thereby allows Klaus - who, because of his werewolf heritage and upbringing, already uses his anger as fuel for a fight - to gain the upper-hand. **In this episode, Klaus took advantage of Elijah's anger and distraction and easily bested him in a physical battle between the brothers. However, if Elijah were to fully unleash his "inner monster" while keeping some aspect of control over his emotions, it is still unknown who would actually be victorious - even Klaus himself stated during their fight that, at the end of the day, Elijah is even more monstrous than he is. * Klaus stabs Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade after compelling Gia to kill herself in front of Elijah. Later, Cami slices his chest open with a knife and pulls the blade out of his heart. ** The scene is similar to Season Three premiere The Birthday, when Stefan - who was angry that Damon refused to stop looking for him while he traveled with Klaus - compelled Damon's then-girlfriend Andie to walk off of a several-stories-tall scaffolding and fall to her death while Damon was forced to watch helplessly. *Davina becomes the new Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans after she promises the witches that she will stand up against the vampires and anyone else who gets in the way of their cause, even if that means going to war with Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons. * Cami reveals to Elijah that Klaus got into her head when he was feeding on her and told her to play along with his "betrayal" before he left with Dahlia. While he was in her head, he informed her that he had figured out Dahlia's true secret and now knows how they can kill her for good. * After learning that Marcel had been compelled by Klaus to kill Rebekah if she tried to leave the compound, and realizing that Klaus intended for Marcel to follow these orders so that Rebekah's spirit would be returned to her original (and physically stronger) body, Rebekah "kills" herself (or, rather, kills Eva's body) by stabbing herself in the neck with a letter opener in order to spare the compelled-Marcel the pain of having to do it himself. ** This scene is a interesting parallel to TVD's Season Three episode The Reckoning, in which Klaus compelled Stefan to kill Elena if she attempted to leave the gymnasium before the clock ran out. Continuity *Gia was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. *Mary was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye. *Cassie, Monique and Abigail were mentioned by Davina. The latter ones were last seen in From a Cradle to a Grave, while Cassie was last seen in Sanctuary. *Aiden was mentioned by Freya in this episode. He was killed by Dahlia in When the Levee Breaks. His corpse was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. *Klaus mentions "the red door" to Elijah in order to purposely rile him up. Elijah's metaphysical "red door" was first mentioned in the episode of the same name. *Josephine was mentioned by Gia. She was killed by Dahlia in Night Has A Thousand Eyes and was last seen as a reanimated corpse in When the Levee Breaks. *Klaus was seen hanging Marcel upside-down from the ceiling of his loft to bleed him of vervain. He first suggested that Rebekah do the same thing in TVD's Season Three episode The Murder of One when he found her torturing Damon. *Although indirectly, Davina mentions most members of the French Quarter Coven, including her mother, Sophie Deveraux, Agnes, Bastianna Natale, Sabine Laurent and Jane-Anne Deveraux for killing her and her friends for nothing. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound ***Lafayette Cemetery ***Rousseau's ***St. Louis Cathedral **The Bayou **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft *Louisiana Junkyard Body Count * Multiple vampires at Marcel's loft - killed by Klaus * Eight random party-goers - drained of blood, killed by Klaus * Gia - exposure to sunlight, killed by herself/Klaus (through compulsion) * Eva Sinclair (body only) - suicide, killed by Rebekah Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.14 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * "Fire with Fire" is an American action film released on November 6, 2012 directed by David Barrett. * is a romantic/drama film. The movie was released in 1986. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]) "The coffin's empty, and he's nowhere to be found." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: (to Hayley and Jackson) "It'll come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you." :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: (to [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]) "He'd kill anyone who'd try to take his daughter." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]) "Isn't it Hayley?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: (to Dahlia) "I'm beginning to feel like my old self again." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]) "Come on, brother." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "No!" |-|Clip #1= :Dahlia: "My deadline has come and gone and yet you bring me here." :Klaus: "I find it fitting. This is where Freya plotted her own treachery." :Dahlia: "When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action." :Klaus: "Am I allowed to trapeze around in this monsoon you created?" :Dahlia: "This storm is to stop your family from running with the child. So I wonder, are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family after all, who left you here to rot." :Klaus: "I assure you there are no second thoughts." :Dahlia: "We struck a bargain for the benefit of your child so that she would be delivered to me safely and be content by the presence of her father. Make no mistake, I will take her. With or without you." |-|Clip #2= :Vincent: "Listen Davina, the Rite of Supplication is just a formality-- you meet the Elders, and you show a little bit of respect." :Davina: "What happened to just telling them I'm gonna be Regent?" :Vincent: "They only listened to me when they thought I was accepting the job, and if it's gonna be you, we've gotta grease some wheels." :Davina: "The covens aren't just gonna chose me. And I mean, for that matter, why'd they want you?" :Vincent: "Because they think I'm a selfless saint who betrayed his wife to save a bunch of kids. Hmm? And if I've got no one to answer to, I'm less inclined to play favorites. Basically, I'm an outsider. Just like you." :Davina: "You know, I was put to death by people like this. They sacrificed me and my friends for nothing." :Vincent: "Yeah, and there's a reason you'd have the power to make sure nothing like that ever happened again." :Davina: "I'm only doing this because you said it will give me the power I need to bring back Kol." |-|Clip #3= :Human #1: (sings along to the music) "Dah. Dah. Dah. Dah. (He laughs) Dah. Dah." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Good evening. I wonder if you could help me? I'm feeling a bit famished." :Human #1: "I'm sorry. I don't have any change." :Klaus: "Well, that's no problem, mate. I'll just help myself." |-|Inside Clip= :Camille: (to Rebekah) "What do you mean he's gone?" :Rebekah: (to Cami) "Exactly that. The coffin's empty and he is nowhere to be found. It I had to guess, I'd say he's planning a long list of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings." :Dahlia: (to Klaus) "Are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family, after all, who left you here to rot." :Dahlia: (to Klaus) "I will take what is owed to me. And if the mother resists or attempts to run, I will kill her myself." :Klaus: (to Dahlia) "I have something planned for Hayley that's far worse than death." :Dahlia: (to Klaus) "Have you had your fill?" :Klaus: "Indeed. I'm beginning to feel like my old self again." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x21 Extended Promo - Fire With Fire HD The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 1 The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 2 The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 3 The Originals - Inside Fire with Fire Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Episode_2x20.jpg OR221a 0403b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0073b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0094b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0496b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Episode 2.21 - Fire With Fire (3) 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR222a 0001r.jpg OR222a 0047r.jpg OR222a 0122r.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO_222_0007Davina.jpg TO_222_0010Vincent.jpg TO_222_0012DavinaVincentRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0016Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0029Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0045Klaus.jpg TO_222_0059Vincent.jpg TO_222_0068Davina.jpg TO_222_0070Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0075Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0087Klaus.jpg TO_222_0093Elijah.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0108Freya.jpg TO_222_0110MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0139KlausDahlia.jpg TO_222_0157Hayley.jpg TO_222_0177Mary.jpg TO_222_0187Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO_222_0208HayleyJackson.jpg TO_222_0238HayleyJacksonMary.jpg TO_222_0277Rebehahv.jpg TO_222_0279Cami.jpg TO_222_0287Klaus.jpg TO_222_0297Dahlia-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0314Dahlia-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0324Klaus-Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0347Klaus-Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0359Freya.jpg TO_222_0381.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0389Gia-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0390Elijah.jpg TO_222_0394Gia.jpg TO_222_0405ElijahGia.jpg TO_222_0407EliahGia.jpg TO_222_0414Elijah.jpg TO_222_0423KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0426Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0430Klaus.jpg TO_222_0470Freya-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0472Elijah.jpg TO_222_0484Rebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0487Freya-Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0491MMarcel.jpg TO_222_0496Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0500KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0531Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0538Klaus.jpg TO_222_0543DavinaVincent.jpg TO_222_0547Vincent-Davina.jpg TO_222_0560Davina.jpg TO_222_0574Mary.jpg TO_222_0579Mary.jpg TO_222_0593Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO_222_0597Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_222_0621Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0627.jpg TO_222_0641FreyaHope.jpg TO_222_0645FreyaHope-Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0661Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0666HayleyJackson.jpg TO_222_0680Vincent.jpg TO_222_0696Davina.jpg TO_222_0729Elijah.jpg TO_222_0771Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0777Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0810Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0816Freya.jpg TO_222_0837Gia.jpg TO_222_0841Elijah.jpg TO_222_0843Gia.jpg TO_222_0868KlausElijah.jpg TO_222_0872Cami.jpg TO_222_0897KlausCami.jpg TO_222_0901Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0906Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_222_0925MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0946KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_0960HayleyJackson.jpg TO_221_0971Jackson.jpg TO_221_0972Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_221_0980Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_221_0985Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO_221_0992Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg TO_221_0994MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1010Marcel.jpg TO_221_1014Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1026Klaus.jpg TO_221_1027Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_221_1038HayleyJackson.jpg TO_221_1044Jackson.jpg TO_221_1046Klaus.jpg TO_221_1049Klaus.jpg TO_221_1069HayleyHopeMary.jpg TO_221_1072HayleyHope.jpg TO_221_1085HopeMary.jpg TO_221_1111Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1115MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1121Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1126Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1144KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_1149Hayley.jpg TO_221_1176Mary.jpg TO_221_1180Hope.jpg TO_221_1191Hayley.jpg TO_221_1195Jackson.jpg TO_221_1199Davina.jpg TO_221_1207Vincent.jpg TO_221_1221Davina.jpg TO_221_1232Davina.jpg TO_221_1241Davina.jpg TO_221_1261Hope.jpg TO_221_1263Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1267Hope.jpg TO_221_1268Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1273Dahlia-Hope.jpg TO_221_1277Cami.jpg TO_221_1287Cami.jpg TO_221_1293Cami-Elijah.jpg TO_221_1302Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1303Klaus.jpg TO_221_1311CamiElijah.jpg TO_221_1327Cami-Elijah.jpg TO_221_1332Dahlia.jpg TO_221_1336Klaus.jpg TO_221_1342Hope.jpg TO_221_1376Elijah.jpg TO_221_1377Cami-Elijah.jpg TO_221_1379Elijah.jpg TO_221_1382Cami.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters